


Cliff-side Knavery

by TheLoneSurvivor



Series: Heroes, Legends, and Saviors [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Heart's Day, Kissing, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneSurvivor/pseuds/TheLoneSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catinea and Elegast spend some quality time with one another along a cliff beside the Golden Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff-side Knavery

I walked to the edge of the field of bright golden grass and took the time to admire the scene before me. The sun was just beginning to set over the water and the waves lazily lapped at the shoreline. Overhead, fluffy clouds drifted by, their undersides painted with an array of pink and scarlet. As much as I loved the Jerall mountains, I had to admit that sometimes I envied the sights my lover got to see.

He trudged on a little up the path from me. Sometimes I didn’t know how he could walk for such distances with all of his equipment. When I had done the same in Morrowind, I could only haul around less than one hundred pounds and he seemed to carry an extra fifty to what I could. He looked back with the purple jewels his eyes were and smiled, turning around but not stopping his pace. “Glad I could take you somewhere special for Heart’s Day. Last year I didn’t have the chance.”

I smiled back and jogged a little to get closer to him. “Last year you were fighting the Oblivion Crisis. I think that’s a good enough excuse to not take me anywhere romantic.”

He shrugged agreeably. “Still; would have loved to take you somewhere special. Like here.”

I had to admit that the Gold Coast was one of the best spots in Cyrodiil to take me. Just the way it looked during sunset was the most beautiful thing one could see in Cyrodiil. I knew it was why he brought me out at the time of day rather than earlier. “Was there anywhere else you would have liked to take me for the holiday?”

He shrugged and then shook his head. “Not really. Saw the view when I came here while ending the Oblivion Crisis, shutting down the portal outside Anvil and all and thought this was a beautiful place to take you.”

“Well I think it’s safe to say your judgement is correct.” A thought, one that I had been feeling for months almost snuck its way into my active thinking but I quickly batted it away. No need to think of such things on a wonderful day.

He smiled and threw down his pack and delved into it, grabbing a blanket and laying onto the coarse grass and walked beside me, before shifting his foot between mine which caused me to fall. I yelped despite myself and felt him catch me with no effort apparent. “Watch out, darling. The cliffs are dangerous.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and smile. “You’re more dangerous than a drop off ever could be.”

He laughed and kept me in his arms. I wasn’t even going to bother on trying to get up. “I’m rather sure no one out here can hear us if you’d like to do something more.”

“You’re knavery knows no bounds, Elegast.” I said although the offer was more than tempting. For such a leanly built man, he had amazing endurance.

He moved slightly in mock pride before setting me down gently onto the blanket and laying down beside me, kissing my neck and jawline. I just let him go about things as he normally did, revelling in the sensations he brought upon me.

He stopped only a minute in and sat up, dangling his feet over the edge of the cliff and staring out at the fading sunset. “Sorry, my inner rogue did its best to break free there.” He glanced at me, with his jewelled eyes no longer showing any of the feelings from only twenty seconds prior.

“I didn’t mind it,” I claimed. It was the truth as well, and was part of the reason I fell in love with him in the first place.

He smiled and away from me although I could see the soft blush on his cheeks. “I know...” he added softly.

I got up and copied his action of sitting on the cliff. The breeze from there was refreshing and reminded me of life in Hammerfell. I forced the feeling back down and settled on enjoying the day with my lover.

He wrapped his arm around me loosely and I let my head rest on his shoulder. It was moments like this that were his favourite as opposed to other more vulgar activities, as he had told me several times.

“When do you think we should head back?” I asked quietly, not wanting to fully disturb the moment we were sharing.

“Well, we have enough food for two weeks and Anvil is no more than a week away, so we can stay here for… six days or so.” He scooted himself back a little bit away from the seven meter drop just below him. “I’d say that’s enough time to do whatever we please here.”

Now it was _my_ time to get my knavery on. “Then I’m sure you know what we’ll be doing tonight.” I couldn’t help but let my lips form a smirk.

Elegast tightened his grip on my waist for a moment before returning to the pressure he had had before. “I have no doubts about it.”

I kissed him on the cheek and resumed to watch the sunset fade slowly and the bright stars that shone like brilliantly cut diamonds appear in the deepening twilight blue sky. It was times like this, where we spent our time together in silence, our eyes captivated and voices stolen, that I loved the most.

But I love him more.


End file.
